


Fulfilling Wishes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cute Kids, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 14 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Fulfilling Wishes

“What are we going to do?” Spencer asked, turning towards his wife in a wide-eyed panic. “It’s not here. It’s not anywhere!”

At home were 6-year-old Spencer Jr. and 3-year-old Scarlett, currently being babysat by Y/N’s parents. While their little girl had wanted basic simple things like a ride-on toy horse, a Barbie doll playing soccer (she was very specific that Santa should bring the one with the black and white ball), puzzles, books, and a fire truck, their little boy was growing up fast.

The veteran parents had tempered their son’s expectations by saying that Santa had a lot of people to take care of so he probably wouldn’t get every single thing he wanted, but that didn’t make them feel less panicked. There were two things he’d written down on his Christmas list that he wanted more than the others: a hot wheels criss cross toy set, and a trampoline.

“Well, we already have the hot wheels set, so that’s good. Right?” She asked, her hair flipping into her face as she turned to face Spencer.

Spencer dipped his head and got into the car, leaning back with a heaving, disappointed sigh as Y/N got in and buckled her seatbelt. “He’s been talking about a trampoline since last Christmas.”

“I know,” she said dejectedly. “But we also can’t buy those super duper expensive ones and apparently neither can anyone else because the only one we can afford is sold out fucking everywhere!” 

They’d already been to two stores right by their home and were now headed to the third. “Okay,” Spencer breathed, as he pulled out of the parking lot. “What are we willing to spend as a top price for a trampoline?”

“If the kids are going to get use out of it for a few years and it has to grow with them as they age, then I would say between $150 and $175? Does that sound okay? They have the super duper ones for like $200-$300, but we can’t pull that right now unless they are getting nothing else.”

Spencer drove down the road toward the third super store in less than five miles. “I think I’m comfortable with that.” When he pulled into the parking lot, he took a deep breath, praying to anyone that might listen to please let an affordable trampoline come their way. “Now,” he said as he got out of the car, “to find one in our price range.”

Between the next two stores, Spencer and Y/N had found everything else they’d wanted to buy for the kids. Each of them got a healthy supply of books, because in the Reid household that was the one thing they never said no to. On top of their books, they’d found everything on Scarlett’s list and almost everything on Junior’s, except for the fucking trampoline. 

“We’re never going to be able to find this damn thing,” Spencer said as his head fell into Y/N’s shoulder. There were three more stores within a 20 minute ride and the next two had nothing either.

This was their last stop. The trampolines they’d found so far had been either sold out of way too expensive. Y/N grabbed Spencer’s hand and screamed at the sky, making her husband laugh. “Please God let this store have a trampoline for our son! PLEASE!” 

Neither of them bothered to look at anything else in the store. Spencer asked one of the employees where the trampolines were and then bolted with Y/N following closely behind. “Too expensive, too expensive, sold out, too expensive, sold out, wait-” She stopped in place and pointed to Spencer, moving her finger toward the corner of the store. “There.”

In the corner were two trampolines - 10 feet across with a netted enclosure. “It’s $160.”

Spencer put his one hand on the box and then pulled his phone out with the other. “Let me check the reviews on it.” She gave him an impatient look. “What? It needs to be safe enough for Junior or I’d rather him not have one.”

“I know,” she whined. “But we’re so close.”

As he searched the web, Y/N had to fend off two other pairs of parents. “Just waiting for an employee to help. This one is ours.”

“Not yet,” Spencer whispered.

Y/N snapped softly. “Yes it is, until we decide we don’t want it. Just roll with me for fuck’s sake.”

Spencer giggled and put the phone back in his pocket. “It has great reviews and I even found a coupon for $10 off.”

“Sweet! I’ll stay here and fend off everyone,” she said, smiling at her husband. “Go get an employee.” Y/N snorted as Spencer sped off quicker than she’d ever seen him run before. He returned two minutes later and the trampoline was theirs. 

“I’m so glad that’s over.”

“Me too,” he laughed, as they closed the trunk to their SUV. “I’m tired now.”

Running around looking for the perfect gifts all day was exhausting. Plus, it was time to relieve her parents of babysitting duty. 

Spencer and Y/N had been shopping for hours. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, they headed home. Traffic was heavy so they didn’t make it home until about 9 PM. “Hey mom,” Y/N greeted. “Hey dad. How were the kids?”

“Just got Junior into bed,” her father replied. 

“And Scarlett’s already asleep,” her mother laughed. “You find everything?” She added, making sure to whisper just in case either of the kids could hear them. 

“After hours and hours, yes,” Y/N sighed. 

Her mother chuckled and gave Spencer a hug before walking over and embracing her daughter as well. “Now you know how we felt every year. We’ll see you in a couple of days for dinner, right?”

Spencer nodded, saying that he was very excited for his mother in law’s meatballs and brown gravy. 

Once the in laws were gone for the night, Spencer turned towards the tree, lights shining bright and casting mystical orbs across the back walls. Today had been tiring, but it was all worth it. He wanted to postpone the end of the day. “Dance with me?”

“Can you hold me up?” She laughed.

“Always.”

Smiling softly, Y/N walked into Spencer’s arms and they started to sway back and forth in front of the tree, talking idly about needing to wrap presents, and get some cooking done. They were both ecstatic about watching the kids during Christmas this year. At 3 and 6, they were both finally at fun ages for presents and festivities. 

Outside, neighbors’ lights were turning on and casting sparkles in the newly falling snow. “Look, Spence,” Y/N yawned. “It’s snowing out.” 

“I’m so glad that the snow waited until we got home,” he whispered into her hair. “Maybe tomorrow we’ll wake up to a blizzard and we can have fun with the kids. Build some snowmen and have a snowball fight.”

“Only if you don’t get so competitive with them,” Y/N laughed. “Last year, Junior almost got a snowball to the face.”

Spencer grimaced, closing his eyes and laughing into his wife’s hair. “Yea, I didn’t mean that. I’ll try.”

“Let’s go to bed then,” she said, leaning up to give him a kiss. “We have a lot to do before Christmas Day.”


End file.
